Badge Bearer's Guild
The Badge Bearer's Guild is a shop near the Pine Tree Forest. The shop sells a set of unique tools called Sprinklers. There are currently 5 sprinklers that can be bought in the shop. You will need at least 15 Badges to be granted permission to enter the shop. In the corner of the shop is the Blender where players can craft items from pre-existing items to consumable items. There is a Star Jelly Token on top of the blender, but you need Beekeeper's Boots, Hiking Boots, Propeller Hat, or Bear Morph in order to jump on top of the Blender. Another method is to gain Haste+ (From codes or the Free Royal Jelly Dispenser) or 10x haste and then use the glider from the sprinkler shop counter to the Blender. A third way is to go to the handle of the blender and to repeatedly jump, using Hiking Boots or greater. To the opposite of the sprinklers is a gate that requires 1 Ace Badge to pass through. Inside this section, another shop can be found. This shop sells the Honeycomb Belt, Crimson Guard, Cobalt Guard, and Honey Mask, which appear to be hanging inside of a large honeycomb. In front of the honeycomb, there is another Star Jelly Token. The Mega Memory Match can also be found inside this building. * 100,000 Container Space * 25% Container Space * 150% Conversion Rate * 10% Buzz Bomb Pollen * 50% Honey From Tokens * 2% Critical Chance |- | Crimson Guard |200,000,000 Honey, 100 Red Extract, 100 Stinger, 50 Oil, 25 Glitter |A guard bestowed with the heroic power of Crimson Bee - Defender of the Red Bees. * +250,000 Container Space * +50% Red Pollen * +20% Red Bomb Pollen * +3 Red Bee Attack * +10% Defense * +10% Critical Chance * Passive Ability: Focus Pulser |- | Cobalt Guard |200,000,000 Honey, 100 Blue Extract, 100 Stinger, 50 Enzymes, 25 Glitter |A guard bestowed with the heroic power of Cobalt Bee - Defender of the Blue Bees. * +250,000 Container Space * +50% Blue Pollen * +20% Blue Bomb Pollen * +3 Blue Bee Attack * +10% Defense * +100% Critical Power * Passive Ability: Haste Pulser |- | Honey Mask |100,000,000 Honey, 9999 Treats, 50 Oil, 25 Enzymes, 5 Gold Eggs |"This handsome mask is guaranteed to bring satisfaction into your life." * +25% Pollen * +25% Pollen from Bees * +50% Honey from Tokens. * +80 Convert Amount. * +30% Defense. * +15% Bee Ability Rate. * Passive Ability: Coin Scatter |} Gallery Screen Shot 2018-09-15 at 4.38.21 PM.png |Badge Bearer's Guild from afar. The Inside.jpg|Inside the Shop. StarJelly.PNG|The Star Jelly token. Acegate.PNG|The Gate to the second section. Music Trivia * This is one of the shops that doesn’t have ‘Shop’ in its name. The other Shops that don’t have Shop in its name are the Ticket Tent, Red HQ, Blue HQ, and the Coconut Cave. * The giant Sprinkler on the top of this shop is not solid. * All the sprinklers on display except The Supreme Saturator are solid. * Inside the shop, there are 2 star jellies. If you had not claimed the Star Jelly in the middle of the shop before the 11/25/18 update, you will see it on top of the Blender. If you had claimed it before the update, you will not see it on the Blender. * You need the Propeller Hat, the Parachute and the Hiking Boots to reach the Star Jelly on top of the blender. To do this, jump on top of the rim of the ace gate, and then parachute to the top of the blender. * In the 12/19/18 update, a Present Token has been added into the shop. It is located on top of the hive of the Ace Shop. * This and the Gummy Bear's Lair are the only places that require Badges to enter them. * Behind the second section is a narrow corridor with a window near the beginning if you are coming from the Badge Bearer's Guild. Category:Shops Category:Locations